1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus which is improved by reducing the number of uses of a mask when manufacturing an emission layer, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, organic light emitting display apparatuses have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and rapid response speed relative to other display apparatus.
The organic light emitting display apparatus may realize a color in such a way that holes injected from an anode and a cathode are recombined in an emission layer, wherein the organic light emitting display apparatus has a stack structure in which the emission layer is interposed between a pixel electrode, as an anode, and an opposed electrode, as a cathode.
A unit pixel of the organic light emitting display apparatus includes sub pixels such as red pixel, green pixel, and a blue pixel, and these three-colored sub pixels are combined to realize a desired color. In other words, an emission layer which emits any one of red, green, and blue is interposed between two electrodes in each sub pixel, and a color of the unit pixel is represented by an appropriate combination of the three colors.
The emission layer may be formed using mask deposition in such a way that a mask having a pattern which is the same as a pattern of the emission layer is arranged on an object material, and a raw material is deposited through the mask so that an emission layer having a desired pattern is formed on the object material.
However, in order to deposit the mask, a mask may be changed each time when each sub pixel, such as red, green, and blues, is formed so that a total of three mask processes is needed. For example, when a red sub pixel, a green sub pixel and a blue sub pixel are deposited, a first mask, a second mask and a third mask may be used, respectively, so as to complete a pattern of an emission layer in a unit pixel.
Then, the mask processes increase, and thus productivity may be reduced. Also, a distance of about at least 25 μm is needed between emission layers of colors adjacent each other during mask deposition for smooth deposition. Thus, an increase in the mask processes causes an obstruction for realizing high resolution. In this regard, appropriate resolutions are required.